


White Knight

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Against your hopes for celebrating the reclaiming of Erebor you’d ended your night with tear stained cheeks and large stains across your party dress, only to be rescued by the Elf King who does what he can to improve upon your awful night in hopes of making you smile again.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the big Celebration. The Ball to celebrate the reclaiming of the Mountain, well not the big party itself but the pre-party party. The Dwarves had been so eager to celebrate that they had thrown a smaller celebration the week before, which in usual Dwarf fashion had quickly grown into something unstoppable.   
As you were a member of the Company you had been offered a place at the Companies table, of course your chair being at the end, the smallest and least important by the recently returned Dwarves standards as you were not a Dwarf yourself. All of the Cooks had managed to sneak their way into the party as the last of the food had been prepared, but you had been the last to remain in the Kitchens. As Gloin had triggered a drinking competition and the plates had begun pouring into the Kitchens, piling up around the sink where you had been trapped, you felt a tear run down your cheek as you scrubbed the dishes, feeling a splash of soapy water splash on the apron that was covering the pale green gown that you had worked so hard to stitch together for the big party. You quickly rubbed your cheek one your shoulder as you forced yourself to focus on the task ahead of you.  
As the hours passed on, fewer dishes came pouring into the kitchen, eventually stopping completely as you heard the sound of snoring Dwarves from the drinking competition who had passed out and echoes of several slurred singing voices from the few Dwarves who were still conscious. You set the final tray of dry dishes on the counter and you wiped your hands on the cloth you had hung on the tie around the back of your apron, then untying the apron and tossing it onto the counter. You felt your lip start to quiver as you let out a shaky breath, you walked for the door, stopping as you reached it as the throbbing in your feet intensified, you reached down and pulled off your heels, holding them in your right hand as you used your left to raise your dress so you wouldn’t trip.  
You wondered for a few minutes where you should go, glancing down at your badly stained dress, the apron you had chosen was not as helpful as you thought. You headed through the door and for the front gate, quietly walking through the empty Dwarf halls, the cold marble floors helping to ease the pain in your feet. You found the front gate still open and unguarded, even they had the chance to slip away to the party, even with such an important job to do.  
Feeling the cool breeze on your skin as you passed through the gate, finally able to breathe as your feet slid through the tall grass as you headed out in the empty field. Your past few months in the giant Mountain had been suffocating to say the least, though you loved your friends you couldn’t hide your pain anymore as it was made obvious that you were being forced out. They had denied it and fought to include you in meetings but the other council members kept you occupied through your days so you couldn’t interfere with what they deemed as meddling.  
The stars were shining brightly around you as you headed off into the vast emptiness ahead of you, hoping eventually you would find the strength to return. As you passed over a tall hill you had made it to the edge of Laketown’s Lake, feeling the small stones under your feet, shivering slightly at a small wave of cold water rose up through the stones you were standing on. You turned as you spotted a few shining fish in the moonlight as they swam close to the surface, letting out a small chuckle as one of them blew a bubble at you as it noticed your gaze.  
A hot breath blew on your right shoulder causing you to turn, seeing the Elf King’s Giant Elk behind you, looking up a little higher to see the Elf King looking down at you curiously. He quickly climbed off of his Elk walking over to you, gently reaching out and moving your left hand, you had instinctually curled up into your chest holding your long dress bunched up over your chest, his eyes widened as he saw the stains along with your tear tracks and your slightly smudged eyeliner. He met your eyes and asked softly, “What happened?”  
You forced a small smile and said in a soft voice, “I was washing dishes.”  
His eyes squinted slightly, “Why were you crying?”  
Your lip shook again as you choked out, “My feet hurt.” as you glanced down at the water sliding up over your feet, he gently moved you out a few feet into the grass, then turned to you again, “That is not all, what else happened? I didn’t see you at the celebration.”  
You looked up into his icy blue eyes that were pooling with concern, “I got called into the Kitchens.”  
His mouth opened slightly, “They didn’t let you return to the celebration after?”  
“I got called in before I had the chance to go.” Your lip shook again as he wiped a tear from your cheek as you swallowed back a sob.  
His eyes seemed to be filling with tears as he glanced away, drawing in a deep breath before looking back to you offering, “Would you like to come to Greenwood? I was going to have some wine, some of my musicians are rehearsing a few new pieces tonight if you’d care to join me.”  
You nodded your head as another tear fell, and you forced out in a broken voice, “That sounds really nice, thank you.”  
He wiped away your new tears and he led you to the Elk, gently lifting you onto the saddle sideways, then climbing on behind you, holding you firmly as he spoke again, “If you like when we get there you can have a nice bath and something to eat, I know we will have something beautiful for you to wear.”  
You wrapped your arms over his as the Elk headed through the forest at a fair speed, your mind racing about why the King had been so kind to you when the last time he had seen you he had thrown you into his dungeons without so much as a glance at you.   
As you reached the familiar gate your body stiffened slightly as he released you and climbed off of his saddle, reaching up to you and gently pulling you down before you could put your hands on him to steady you. You gave another small smile as he released you and offered you his elbow, his Men led away his Elk and their horses as you lifted your dress with your right hand, the same you were holding your shoes in as you wrapped your left under his elbow. The King led you through the Kingdom, pointing out a few facts about things that caught your eye along the way, leading you to the Royal Wing, silently reassuring you as you noticed where he was taking you.   
Feeling yet again that you didn’t belong, but the King eased that as he led you through the largest guest room he had, saying, “As long as you wish to stay, this will be your room.” Your mouth opened as you looked around the room glancing back up to him as he continued, “You are my guest and you will be well taken care of, I have a lot to improve upon from your last stay here.”   
Another tear ran down your cheek as you remembered the two weeks you had spent in your cell alone as the group had somehow forgotten about you in their escape. Once the King had learned of you being left behind The Prince had escorted you to Erebor after being fed and bathed along with being given several supplies and your weapons returned to you, once it was discovered that they were alive in Laketown, you waited there alone at the ledge with the Prince who refused to leave you alone, until they finally showed up, none of them able to look you in the eye for a week after that.  
He reached out and wiped your tears away again, before gently taking your shoes from you and setting them in a chair next to you, his hand going back to your hand, holding it palms up noticing the small cuts you had received, gently grabbing the other seeing the same. He took another deep breath and asked, “Would you like to take a bath? I can have some healing oils brought for your hands as well.”  
You shook your head, “I think I might just wash my face, but the oils would be nice for my hands, thank you.”  
He gave you a small smile as he said, “Alright, the bath is through that door, I will be back with the oils.” before bowing his head slightly as he gently released your hands and silently left the room shutting the door behind him. You let out a shaky breath as you grabbed your dress again and headed for the bath. You looked at your reflection in the large mirror behind the sink and let out another shaky breath as you wet your hands and wiped your cheeks, drying them with a small cloth on the counter next to you. You reached into the pocket on your dress grabbing the eyeliner and fixing the lines under your eyes before replacing the lid and slipping it back in your pocket and reaching up to push a few stray hairs from your braided bun back in place, making sure the jeweled pieces you had placed throughout your hair were still in place.You were glancing down at your hands again as the King entered the room, clearing his throat softly to announce himself, holding a few small vials.  
He walked over to you, glancing at your face giving you a small smile as he set down the vials and gently took your hands you were holding out for him, in a few minutes your hands were healed again, making his smile grow as he released your hands again. His eyes traveling over your entire look, eying you with slight regret as he said, “You look lovely, under the stains.” Making you meet his gaze in slight shock, as he continued, “I would have spent several dances with you in my arms, the Dwarves will surely regret leaving you to the dishes when they learn how you outshined them all.”  
You chuckled as you rolled your eyes, sure he was just trying to make you feel better by lying. He caught your chin and lifted it so you met his eyes, “I’m not joking, had I known I would have drug you out myself.”  
You nodded your head as you felt a prickle In your cheeks as you fought back the feeling of crying again, refusing to let yourself cry again. He gave you another smile as his gaze lingered over your face then he pulled back his fingers from your chin and he led you back out into the room. Showing you the bed that was covered in new dresses for you, somehow all fitted for your body, unlike the normal Elvish straight frame, yours was more of an hourglass as you were bustier and your hips were a bit wider then normal for Elves.  
As you looked them over the King said, “When you were here we found your bags in the forest. I hope you don’t mind I had your things cleaned and had some new dresses made for you. The rest of your things are in the drawers and the closet. Along with a few more pairs of shoes, some in at least each style, I didn’t know which style you would like.”  
Your mind wandered to the same large Dwarf sized clothes you had to wrap around your slender frame to cover yourself during your stay in Erebor along with the hand-me-down human coat you were gifted from Sigrid, your only belongings you had in Erebor other than the outfit you were wearing when you were taken to Erebor.   
You had worked tirelessly to put together your outfit and had paid way too much for the shoes you had worn that night. Breaking your heart slightly, having to give away such a chunk of your piece of the treasure, you being promised only one chest not a full share like the others, none of them having faith you would be able to kill Smaug let alone harm him.  
You glanced back up at him, “This is all too much, Your Majesty. I can’t…”  
He quickly cut you off, gently grabbing your hands again, “I don’t deserve your forgiveness from your last stay here. But I will do anything in my power to show you that, should you wish to return again you will be offered every kindness I have to offer. My Son informed me you were the one to Kill Smaug, why you were not given a larger share fro your work and why their people refuse to treat you as such baffles me entirely. Please, accept these small gifts as a token of my friendship.”  
You chuckled as you eyed them again, glancing back up to him and asking, “Small?”  
Making him chuckle as he said, “Alright, not so small.”  
You looked again, “I think I’ll try the yellow one.”  
His smile grew as he nodded, releasing your hands, “I will let you change, I’ll be outside.” as he turned and headed out, closing the door behind him again quietly.  
You quickly slipped out of your dress and laid it across the chair as you pulled on your new dress, the pale yellow dress fitting you perfectly, with the straps gently looping over your shoulders and another pair over the top of your arms. Your eyes running to the closet, you opened the door and glimpsed through the shoes choosing a pair of heels like the pair you had worn earlier, slipping them on and noticing how much better these fit, your other pair squeezing your feet terribly showing how little Dwarves new about making non Dwarf friendly shoes.  
You opened the door after glimpsing at yourself in the mirror, watching as the King turned and ran his eyes over you, smiling again as he saw you wearing his new gifts, whispering, “You look lovely, it suits you perfectly. Though if I may I believe I have a few pieces of jewelry..” reaching out for your Mithril acorn necklace.  
You cut him off quickly, “No jewelry, you’ve already shown me so much kindness already, but thank you.”   
Making him chuckle again, dropping his hand as he held out his elbow again, “Music?”  
You nodded again as you wrapped your hand under his arm again as he led you through a few hallways then a large empty room, he caught your curious gaze as he said, “Through here.” as he opened the doors leading to the balcony where a small table was set up with food and wine overlooking a large orchestra. Your mouth opening slightly as you took it all in, his smile grew as he caught your reaction and he led you to your chair before quickly sitting in his across form you. Both of you sharing a lovely meal as you sipped on his wine sparingly, as you both enjoyed the music through the night until you felt your eyes getting heavier.   
Hearing a soft chuckle as the King helped you up and led you back to your room, telling you goodnight as he slipped out after kissing your knuckles. You scrubbed your face clean and pulled out the jewels in your hair as you uncurled your bun and slipped out of your shoes, setting them back in the closet, grabbing one of your sleeping shirts and pulling it on as you took off your dress, hanging it with the others that had been taken off of your bed and hung up. Finding a pair of your sleeping shorts and pulling them on and climbing in the bed and wrapping the blankets around you and feeling yourself slipping off into a deep sleep.  
…  
After a lengthy interrogation of his council and his Company Thorin had realized finally that you had been barred from his party the night before. He stormed off to your rooms to find a Dwarf from the kitchens digging through your chest of Gold, pocketing a large amount until the King slammed him against the wall behind him, shouting, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??”  
The Dwarves stammered out, “The Elf wench stole my shift, I’m taking my wages.”  
The King growled as he saw your emptied chest, nearly three feet across and deep, wondering how many have been digging in your wages as you were being ran around the Mountain, shouting again, “EVERY COIN WILL BE RETURNED!! FROM THIS AND EVERY OTHER TIME YOU HAVE HELPED YOURSELF TO HER GOLD!!” The Company ran in and quickly took the Kings next orders that his Gold was to be seized and he was to be banished, each and every member of the Council was to be interviewed along with anyone else that had access to that floor until your chest was filled again. Each and every Dwarf who stole from you were to be banished as well. Thorin and Balin had poured through every translation you had made with the salesmen sure to get you any amount of Gold you had been overcharged.  
The culprits, at news of the Kings anger, quickly surrendering themselves and all of your Gold, each accepting their shave and their fates out in the cold. Each of the Company scouring the Mountain for any sign of you, none of them having seen you since four days before the party. eventually finding that you weren’t there and they sent out notes to Dale and Mirkwood, knowing you wouldn’t risk being alone in Laketown with Alfred and his group of followers. Finally receiving a vague note from Thranduil that you had gone to his Kingdom the night before and that you were safe.   
…  
As you woke, you saw a beautiful blonde Elleth maid bringing in a stack of towels and another Elleth with long chestnut hair setting your freshly cleaned dress from last night inside your closet, before both of them slipped out of your room quietly. You sat up and brushed your blankets back as you climbed out of bed, pulling the blankets back up and heading to the window admiring the view over a large section of the Kingdom as you worked your fingers through your curly hair until you spotted your comb. Quickly pulling it through your hair and setting it back down once your knots were gone, smiling as you ran your fingers over the oak dresser your clothes were in. Feeling a warmth running through your heart at the King’s kindness towards you, turning as you heard a knock at your door and watching as the King quickly glimpsed inside, smiling as he saw you awake.  
He bowed his head to you, still in his robe as well and his sleeping pants, barefoot without his crown, “Good morning. How did you sleep?”  
You smiled as you answered, brushing your hair behind your ear, “Good morning, I slept well, thank you.”  
He chuckled and said, “Breakfast is ready if you’re hungry.”  
You smiled and followed after him, catching Legolas’ shocked look as he finished his yawn brushing his knotted hair out of his face. The shirtless Prince looked down over himself checking his appearance and quickly rushing off to change, earning a chuckle from the King and another when he returned fully primped and dressed to his station, bowing his head to you respectfully as he took his seat again.


	2. Chapter 2

The dining room filled with laughter as your conversation turned to joking and old stories of when Legolas was younger, brought up by the Prince himself. Pausing as the King received a letter from an exhausted Raven, who happily helped himself from the plate the King had offered. Thranduil’s mouth curled into a small smirk as he read the letter, drawing in a deep breath and letting it go as he looked to you while folding his letter back up, “Thorin and his Company are searching for you, don’t worry I will not be cruel in my reply.”  
Shooting you a small smile as he stood, “I will be back in a few minutes, I need to write my reply.” Making you roll your eyes imagining his reply and the reaction from the Dwarves.  
Legolas glanced at you curiously, “I didn’t see you at the party.”  
You gave him a small smile, “I was in the kitchens.”   
His face dropping as he. was taking another bite of his breakfast, “What, why?”  
“I was asked to help, then I ended up alone finishing the work.”  
“Is that why you left?”  
“I took a walk, your Father found me and invited me here.”  
He nodded and took another bite of his food, your eyes dropping to your plate as you continued to eat as well, your thoughts aiming at working out the recipe for the sauce they had used on your food, snapping out of it as Legolas spoke again, “My Father showed you his gifts?”  
You looked over to him nodding your head as you smiled, “Yes. They are all lovely.”  
Legolas smiled, “I knew you would like them, Father tried to add a stack of Jewels but I told him to wait on that.”  
“Why would he give me jewels at all, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t know I was with Thorin and his Men.”  
His smile grew, “That’s only part of it.” Making your eyes run over his face curiously, “Father doesn’t normally rescue people, he must like you.” Your eyes darted back to your plate as you heard a whisper in your mind, an echo of a name you buried out of your mind for the past few thousand years, “Elros.” Feeling the same deep burning stabbing pain the filled your body the day that he died, Legolas spotted your hand shaking as you stared at your plate, thinking he had unknowingly hurt you in some way.   
He set down his fork, preparing to stand and go over to you as he Father entered the room silently, the smile fading from his face as he spotted you, noting his Son’s face now looking at him concerned. His eyes darted back to you as the acorn around your neck drew his attention, he took a step closer to you as he saw you force the fork in your hand to stab another bite of your food and force it into your mouth, shutting your eyes and chewing, then the drawing force from the acorn ceased. He and Legolas watched as your pale complexion turned back to normal and your shaking stopped. The only thought running through his mind was, “She’s found it. That’s why she’s in such pain.”  
He sat down in his seat across from you, giving you a smile as he caught your gaze, holding the small note he had written giving you a recap of what he had written, earning a small smile from you as he sent the note off with a small thrush he brought with him to let the Raven rest. As the bird flew off the Raven hopped to the floor to find another place to sleep, as it exited the door you looked to Thranduil, “You heard it?”  
He gave you a small nod, “I did.”  
Legolas looked at you, “Heard what?”  
You glanced at him, “The Ring. What you said, it reminded me of…something…”  
Legolas’ eyes went wider, glancing at his Father who asked you, “What are you planning to do?”  
“I need to speak with Elrond. He’s been to the Mountain.”  
“Of Course, I will send for him today.”  
You shared the meal together, the King telling stories about when Legolas was a child to make you laugh, as the meal ended Thranduil mentally called out to Elrond, informing him that you needed. him here. He quickly agreed and said that he would be there the next day. The King showing you back to your new room so you could change, choosing to wear black pants and a deep green long sleeve shirt with your boots that were in one of your lost bags the King changing into one of his long shirts in a pale blue, and taking you on a long walk through his Kingdom, breaking for meals, spending the whole day by your side, after dinner returning to listen to his musicians again for a few hours before heading to bed again.  
…  
The Next morning after breakfast hearing news that Elrond was entering his borders. You quickly pulled into your outfit from the day before, and heading to the front gate, meeting the chuckling Elf King who happily leaned to whisper to you, “You look lovely today.”  
You smiled back up at him and said, “You’re looking spectacular as always.”  
A wide smile crossing his face as you turned yours spotting Elrond’s banners, chuckling as he said, “Spectacular.” quietly to himself as Elrond’s horse stopped outside the gates. His face going serious again as he spotted Elrond’s concerned gaze, heading straight for you. Stopping and resting his hands on your shoulders and saying, “You’re alright?”  
You gave a small smile as you said, “We should go inside.”  
Elrond nodded and said, “First, I brought you a surprise.” You leaned to the side as he turned and reached behind Lindir’s horses head, you let out a gasp as you spotted your son, Little Estel, who smiled as he spotted you calling out, “Nana!” reaching out his small arms and running for you as Elrond set him down, you dropped to your knees. He wrapped his arms around your neck as you wrapped yours around him and lifted him hugging him tightly until he pulled back a little said, “Did the hug help Nana?”  
You giggled and wiped away a small tear and said, “Yes, Little One, it did very much.” kissing his cheek as he giggled and hugged you again, another tear fell as you said, “You have no idea how much I needed one of your hugs, Little One.” your eyes going to Elrond as you mouthed “Thank you.” as another tear fell down your cheek as you smiled at him. Estel pulled back again saying, “I missed you.”  
“I know love. I’m sorry it took so long, Little One.” his eyes going from you to Thranduil and Legolas, he gave a small wave which they happily smiled and waved in return, Estel asked to be set down and Elrond gave you a quick hug as Estel headed for Thranduil who smiled down at him. Estel looked up at the King from his feet, barely reaching his knee asking, “Are you my Nana’s friend?”  
Thranduil smiled and said, “Yes.”  
Estel quickly wrapped his arms around his legs as you chuckled and told the King, “He has magic hugs.”  
Thranduil smiled as he glanced back down at Estel, saying, “Yes, yes he does.”  
Estel looked back up at him and said, “Thank you for keeping my Nana safe.”  
Thranduil smiled as he knelt and said, “She’s the one who kept me safe.” giving you another smile before Estel ran his fingers through his hair, eying how it was shining in the light making the King smile again as he glanced up at Legolas and tilted his head before he said, “Are you related?”  
Legolas smiled as Thranduil said, “Yes, Legolas is my Son.”  
Estel smiled as he repeated the name, “Legolas…greenleaf!” turning to you, “Right Nana?”  
You giggled and said, “Right.” his smile growing as he looked back up to the Prince as he wrapped his arms around his legs hugging them tightly making him chuckle, when he released him he ran back to your arms again and the King led you all inside.  
The King led to a meeting room that stretched out into a small garden, Estel explored the flowers as you took a seat, the Elven Guards through the garden all watching Estel with large smiles on their faces. Elrond chose the seat on one side of you as Thranduil took the one on your other side. Elrond leaned on the arm of the chair placing himself closer to you asking again, “You’re alright?”  
You drew in a deep breath and slid your fingers around the chain on your neck, holding the acorn out in front of him, his eyebrow rose as he went to grab it, getting a flash of the eye before he touched it, jerking his hand back and looking up at you as you said, “I found it after we left Rivendell. Will you help me?” Fear running deeply through your eyes as your lip shook, his face softened and he rested his hands on your shoulders and his forehead against yours, “Of course, dearest one.” Thranduil’s eyebrow twitched as he heard his name for you, Elrond brushing a strand of hair behind your ear as he smiled asking, “When did you want to go?”  
“As soon as we can.” Elrond’s smile grew as he said, “Well we will need to speak with the Dwarves, their help will be beneficial and I will send for Celeborn as well.”  
…  
Later on in the day as you played with Legolas and Estel, Elrond caught Thranduil alone in a meeting room, quietly pacing to calm himself, his mind racing back to all of the years he had seen you in the meetings in Rivendell, his heart pounding as you sat quietly in the meetings, stealing glances at you as you weren’t looking dreaming of calling you his one day. His last visit when he went to join the meeting he noticed your empty seat, his heart skipping a beat as he heard Elrond say, “We had an orphan arrive last week, he clung to her, claimed her as his Mother.”  
A small smile spread over Thranduil’s face as he pictured you holding a small child, tending to it, wishing to go join you and curl around you both. Nodding as he took his seat for the meeting.  
Thranduil’s feet paused as he heard Elrond enter and speak, “Had my brother seen past his own reflection she could have been my sister.” The Elf King turned to face his friend at this, his mouth dropping open slightly saying, “Sister?”  
Elrond nodded and said, “She was one of our Father’s advisors, somewhere along the way she grew fond of my Brother, Elros. It never reached love, she was far too strong to fall so easily alone. He never gave her a second glance though after their meeting. He chose a mortal life early on, He was far too selfish to have loved her. If he had cared once for her, he would have lived. Even if not to be with her, but so she would not have to bear the weight of parting.”  
Thranduil tilted his head to the side, “That is why she’s stayed so close to you?”  
Elrond smiled and chuckled slightly, “Thankfully, Elros and I were not identical, or his parting could have torn us apart, when Celebrian…She helped me, keep breathing. She is my oldest friend and my sister, I would help her through anything. She was far kinder to me and my brother than we deserved, we both had our weak points.”  
Thranduil nodded, “Thank you for telling me.”  
Elrond chuckled, “Even through the weight of the Ring you’ve managed to bring back her glow. That is not easy. Why is she not with the Dwarves?”  
Thranduil’s face curled in disgust for a moment before he forced it back blankly, “There was a party, she ended up being forced into doing dishes the entire night, nearly ruining her gown. I found her walking out near the Lake crying, I brought her here, even before that the Dwarves from Iran Hills have been trying to force her out. I’m not sure if the Company is aware of it or not, out of instinct I don’t think they were.”  
Elrond, “Hmm. It’s a good thing that I brought Estel then, he should finish what you started, he’s got far more light in him than I expected.”  
Thranduil raised his eyebrow curiously, “What do you mean?”  
“He’s only half Elf, but recently his ears have grown more pointed, even as a child he’s chosen her path. Something about her heart…he’s her Son definitely, I’ve known her to do incredible things, one of the few Vanyar I’ve met and she surpasses all the tales I’ve been told.”  
Thranduil chuckled, “No doubt then, that he will grow to be something spectacular.”  
Elrond chuckled, “He’s the next King of Gondor.” Thranduil’s eyes met his in shock, “Thought you should know, for when you ask to court her.” Giving his friend a pat on the shoulder as he left him to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

After days of travel the Dwarves had yet again finished the meal and served you first, always making sure you were safe and well taken care of in hopes of making up for their missing of friendships since the return. As soon as they’d heard what you were bearing they jumped at the chance to aid you through it after only adding to your struggles. Through the days they watched you and nights belonged to the Elven King. Simply dressed with his hair braided back with the aid of Estel who happily claimed Legolas’ shoulders for their guarded tours of the area as the Dwarves slept. Soft words were exchanged over the loud snores about your trip as the Elf Lords joined your short walks trying to bring up happier times keeping their minds away from the growing darkness you were all headed for.  
________________________________________  
Whispered words grew to ghosting fingers along the backs of each others hands as the Elf King tried to claim as much time with you as he could. Nearly to Rohan and a stolen holding of hands was claimed as the Rohirrim circled was managed before you were recognized and welcomed then were led safely to the city gaining a much larger army. Day by day word of the surfaced relic trickled out through to the White city that armed itself preparing for the weapon. Camped on a peak nearly at the city your eyes lingered on it with a growing fear, one that still refused to be calmed even with the Elf King’s best attempts.  
Joining your side Bilbo asked, “Something wrong Jaqi?”  
The Elves and Dwarves turned to look at you noticing your stiff demeanor looking out at the city, “I can’t go there.”  
Elrond approached recognizing the barely there slur at the end of your words marking the end of a vision you’d seen. The city in flames as the line of the Steward fell at the hands of his Son. His hand landed on your shoulder, “Perhaps we should rethink the plan.”  
Your eyes met his with a soft smile before you turned back to claim your seat in the group for dinner as you agreed to split up, Estel would travel to Gondor with the Elven and Dwarf guards with the Rohirric, never to let him out of their sight as your smaller group would leave before daylight heading for the darkness alone. They would keep the Steward and his kin distracted long enough to allow you to complete your plan.  
.  
Sunrise came and you broke apart promising Estel, now under the care of Tauriel, Glorfindel and Elrond’s Sons that you would be along shortly before turning towards the darkness. Nearly at nightfall you managed to reach the back stairs where you camped on the small set of hidden ledges for the group of Dwarves as you perched with bows drawn ready to claim any life able to announce your presence. With the dim morning the Company rose, greeted by your soft smiles, each claiming another slice of lembas with the same disappointed grumbles as you passed an extra three to Bilbo who happily snacked on his through the starting of your next set of climbs.  
By nightfall a larger ledge was granted for their camp as you reached the top, settling down for the night you assured Bilbo he would be safe as he snuggled between Thorin and Dwalin who both assured him the same while keeping a steady eye on the foreboding cave across from them.  
Safely in their dreams you, Thranduil and Legolas entered the cave easing past the webs scouring the twists and turns silently ending Shelob and her two infant Sons already the size of horses before joining the group once the surest path was memorized for the morning trip. Blinking his eyes open Bilbo’s focus landed on you noticing the webs still stuck to your clothes, “Where are the webs from?”  
You smiled at him, “There was a group of spiders in the caves, we cleared them out.”  
Thorin sat up helping Bilbo adjust his outer vest as he asked, “How far is it to the orcs?”  
Your eyes met, we have another ridge between us, then it’s nearly an endless wave until we get to the mountain.”  
Dain, “So we hack our way through.” His head nodded as he readied himself on not making it home as the others did the same sharing snuggling piles for silent goodbyes.  
You smirked as the Elf Lords shuffled behind you rechecking their armor with obvious irritated expressions, “No, we walk right through.” The Dwarves met your eyes again abandoning their clutched remnants of lembas with confused expressions.  
Dwalin, “And just how do we do that?”  
Your smirk grew as Celeborn mumbled, “I hate this game.”  
Thranduil replied, “It can’t be that bad.”  
Celeborn gave him a stern raised brow, “I always have to be the prisoner.”  
Elrond joined his side, “You’re not the only one.” Crossing his arms.  
Their eyes shifted to the Dwarves as you said, “Because we’re going to play Orcs and Prisoners. I know this may upset you but you’ll need to change your hair and beards.” They all moved closer taking in the rules as they allowed you to help each of them pull back their hair and beard as closely tucked as you could before you led the way through the cave, which was just daunting enough to keep their minds off of the terrible patterns and buns their hair was trapped in to keep them from sight. Nearly an hour through the empty plain of jagged rocks you crept up on a tower that you easily ended the lives of their guards and helped the Dwarves and Bilbo into the dark and heavy layers as you did the same before grabbing the Elven rope you had packed approaching the Elves that all hid their weapons and turned with wrists extended to be bound with equally as unamused expressions.  
Elrond, Legolas and Celeborn shifted under the bindings gripping the drawstring that would free their hands within a moment beside the small dagger you slipped in their palms as Thranduil realized exactly why Celeborn hated this game, bearing a growing scowl until he spotted your smirk and said, “I didn’t think we’d have to be bound. Had we a choice I’d prefer not to be.”  
“If you want I could find you one of those loin cloth things, you’d just have to strip and let us coat you in mud.”  
Firing a playful glare your way he fired back, “I am not taking off anything out here.”  
You giggled sliding the dagger between his bound palms and turned giving him a gentle nudge to join the others whispering under your breath, “Pity.”  
Shifting his eyes he watched your smirk vanish under your orc helmet as the others each claimed their ‘Prisoners’ to lead doing his best to mask his own. Crossing the last of the plains before meeting the first group of orcs giving sneers and jeers towards the Elves you’d added swiped of dirt to their clothes and armor as well as some scattered brushes from crushed berries mocking blood from their capture. Step by step you all filed through the parting crowds as the group behind you remained silent as they could save for a few random grunts and growls the Dwarves added in response to the other jeering creatures.  
Smoothly you nearly made it to the tower where all prisoners were to be taken until a tall darkened twisted orc held out his club barring your entrance. Before his words could be uttered your hand gripped the club jerking him down to your level to grip his turned face harshly muttering in Black speech that drove the crowds of orcs near you to bow and step back before you shoved the orc guard away and continued your path. Filing in the tower you eyed the surest path as Bilbo joined your side asking barely above a whisper, “What did you say to him?”  
“I am here at the Master’s bidding, bar me and burn. Something along those lines, bit rougher in translation.”  
Thorin, “Where’d you learn that language?”  
Your eyes met his through the narrow slot in your bird like helmets, “Valinor, language didn’t always sound like that. Melkor corrupted it.” Looking forward again the Elf Lords slipped their bindings drawing their weapons quietly to aid in the quiet clearing of the lower level of the tower as you found the back exit and traveled the winding narrow path along the edges of the crowds. Remaining out of sight among the crouching Elves until you met the end and stopped the group, ducking again as the eye swept over you. After it passed you rushed crossing the uncovered distance until you found the base of the Mountain and stripped as you climbed, holding your pace until you reached the top as a distant group of screeches were heard as a pulse of light was sent out by Gandalf perched on an eagle.  
Easily the Ring was dropped and you joined your feathered steeds outside, climbing on with the aid of Thranduil who climbed on behind you and helped up Legolas after him. Looking out over the collapsing city your hands landed on the King’s arms across your middle feeling him tighten his grip. Safely you flew back to the white city easing back in the King’s arms with a growing smile feeling the weights bearing down on you slipping away as the pair of you enjoyed the silence with the wind whipping around you allowing you to simply curl together relaxing at each other’s touch.  
.  
Cheering grew the closer you came to the city, eventually landing and joining them for a impromptu celebration as you were shown to the Royal circle, claiming your apartments for your group to scrub and rest before dinner. Yours being the largest, settling down in the sitting room after scrubbing leaning against King Thranduil’s chest as he read the story Estel had chosen in varying voices while you joined in voicing the Queen’s parts as well as the other females. The smile on Estel’s face grew as he slipped into a deep sleep leaving you three in a snuggling pile on the long couch as the other Elf Lords and their Sons joined you, each with deepening smiles at the sweet moment they got to witness after such a dark place.  
Snuggling closer to you Estel shifted with a soft grumble as the Company filed in with Dain behind them, all smiling at the child as your plans were set out. The dinner went smoothly but as night fell you made your escape utilizing the still lingering Eagles who volunteered for the task, easily taking you home within a few days rather than the weeks it took to get there. Landing once again found you safely back in the forest headed for the room the King had gifted you finding the nursery added to the small room attached during your absence at the order of the King. With your return as you started another round of story time the fact was settled you would be moving in to the forest and the Dwarves would all be visiting frequently to spend time with you and your Son realizing his bond with the King and Prince was too deep already to separate them.  
.  
Nearly a week had passed finding the Company back safely in Erebor seated at their table as the first round of celebrations began. Timidly your hand looped around the arm of the Elf King who made sure that you were properly seated at his side in the table of Kings marking your place among the Company and as the Ring Bearer. Raising your glass of wine you made sure not to drip any on the shimmering Silver gown Thranduil’s Seamstresses had made for you matching his robes while each breath made the jeweled necklace he had forged himself shifted slightly across your chest, glowing brightly reflecting the candlelight same as the jeweled clips in your hair to match.   
With Estel snuggly resting back in his room under Elven guard you accepted Thranduil’s hand for your first dance watching his smile grow as all Dwarven eyes lingered over your dress and jewels. Each visibly showing remorse for their behavior towards you after having to endure the King’s wrath and watch as those who had wronged you were cast out. Sure to his word all your gold was returned along with another chest’s worth to make up for his kin stealing from you.  
Twisting and turning through the crowds your smile grew as your glow did enjoying your first moment of truly being relaxed among the Company and Elves since your return. Standing for each dance the King requested with you between the few some of the members of the Company had requested. Remaining out there until the ache of not being with Estel grew and once again the King’s hand found yours to lead you back out again. Outside into the cool night air to the waiting Elk to carry you back, just in time to curl up once again for another story, though this time you would fall asleep only to wake again still in the King’s arms but with a new ring on your hand. A ring that clearly stated his intentions of joining your family, blinking again your eyes rose to the Prince relaxing at his Father’s side having taken up both of your places and sharing his favorite story with his new Brother from when he was his age.


End file.
